carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Vote (1986)
Plot Overview Things are not going well with Denver Carrington's stock - it keeps dropping. Rumor has it that investors have lost faith and confidence in Blake following the information that came out during the trial. Blake needs to stop the bleeding which means he will be purchasing Denver Carrington stock. Besides, Blake needs to make such purchases before Alexis does so. And, Alexis has every intention of buying the stock, discreetly, of course. Out of a sense of fraternal kindness, Ben offers to bail out Blake and the stock as long as Blake puts Ben and Alexis on the Denver Carrington Board of Directors. At the same time, Alexis decides to visit the Denver Carrington Boardroom and imagine how she will redecorate the place once she takes over Denver Carrington. This marriage of convenience between Ben and Alexis is a recipe for disaster. Ben does not trust Alexis and expects one of them to double cross the other. That may happen, but for now, the two should enjoy a few martinis and plotting to destroy Blake. Ben wants a little bit more - like some romantic involvement. Alexis is more than willing to flirt and to kiss Ben, but she will not submit to him sexually. Alexis's teasing reaches new heights when Dex arrives to the Penthouse with some papers he had signed. Alexis is too busy making out with Ben to pay Dex that much attention. And to think, Alexis went out to the pipeline site in a helicopter of her own. Even though Alexis has some what warmed to Dex, she continues to ignore Amanda. Amanda feels worthless. She cannot get a job at La Mirage, she has Clay pestering her, and cannot get out of her funk because Alexis continues to reject her. Amanda talks to Krystle about her issues. Krystle then goes to speak to Alexis about Amanda. But Alexis does not care. Dominique still is concerned about Jackie and she finally contacts Garrett to see if he has heard from Jackie. Garrett has not and comes out to Denver to comfort Dominique and to check up on Blake to make sure he is financially sound. Dominique finally admits to Garrett that he is Jackie's father. Garrett wants to drill Dominique for her deception but the more important issue is finding Jackie. Garrett proposes to contact the police. Sammy Jo stops by the mansion to have a picnic lunch with Danny in the playroom. Steven still does not trust his ex-wife but he is starting to warm to her and accept her change of heart. Sammy Jo invites Clay to the picnic. The three have a great time, and look like a happy family, a glimpse of which Steven notices and does not seem thrilled about. Steven's other ex-wife, Claudia, finally has the goods on Adam. She finds a copy of the Power of Attorney that Adam got Blake to sign while he was poisoned. Claudia copies the document and tells Adam that they are now equal partners or else she will tell Blake what Adam had done. Caress is so determined to destroy her sister that she finally tells Blake that she and Alexis were shopping in Chicago the day of the fire. Blake is appreciative of the information (and is a lot warmer to Caress this time) but he wants harder proof before going back to court. Alexis "convinces" one of the board members of Denver Carrington to call an emergency meeting to determine Blake's future as Chairman of the Board. Blake needs to come up with a plan to thwart having him booted and he has the perfect idea - a hostile take over of Colby Co. Blake is going to officially have Denver Carrington to go after its larger competitor. He puts it to a vote and it is 5-5 with one person left to vote. Of course, that person is Steven, who works for ColbyCo and is, once again, pitted between his parents. Steven does the right thing and votes with Blake. Blake is excited, Denver Carrington is going to get Colby Co. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Catherine Oxenberg ... Amanda Bedford Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Reece * Ted McGinley ... Clay Fallmont * Christopher Cazenove ... Ben Carrington * Kate O'Mara ... Cassandra 'Caress' Morell * Ken Howard ... Garrett Boydston * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Troy Byer Bailey ... Jackie Deveraux (credit only) * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * Don Dubbins ... Martin Gaines * Greta Blackburn ... Jennifer * Clayton Landey ... Jay Bradley * Tammy Brewer ... Receptionist * Rick Cooley ... Maitre D' * Graydon Gould ... Board Member #2 * Rose Kovler ... Mrs. Kovler * Robert Rockwell ... Board Member #1 * Jameson Sampley ... Steven Daniel Carrington, Jr. * Edson Stroll ... Board Member #3 Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Eileen Pollock .... supervising producer * Robert Pollock .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Diana Gould .... producer * Tim King .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 21-Feb-1986 to 04-Mar-1986 * Shortened scene: While talking to Amanda, Krystle mentions her affair with Matthew (without giving his name). * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Mission Canyon (Santa Barbara).